


Goodnight, Eren

by jazd801



Series: LeviEren Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping!Levi, Slice of Life, mentions of Petra Ral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazd801/pseuds/jazd801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren searches for a tree to sit under and read his book, but he finds Levi. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is. I was listening to So Ist Es Immer song and BAM! this fic was born, meh.

Eren is done cleaning the courtyard and many others in his to-do list like he was told to do so. Now he is loitering around the courtyard to find himself a tree big enough to shelter him from the light rays of the sun so he could read this book Petra had found and gave to him.

 

After mindlessly searching, Eren found what he was looking for. It wasn't that far from the castle so it's a good thing if someone were to look around for him, then. He smiles, book in hand as he walks closer to the destination until he stopped mid-step when he sees a pair of legs clad in black boots from his point of view. He couldn't see whose body it was, however, so he walked closer to the person.

 

Eren was surprised to see when it was no other than Captain Levi himself, taking a nap under the tree.

 

Eren stood there, baffled. He wonders if it was a good choice to stay in the same place as Captain who was unconscious to know what was going on around him to read his book. Then, again, Eren doesn't want anyone to suddenly approach the Captain in a loud voice, at least Eren would be able to warn that person to keep quiet if he ever wants Captain for something.

 

And so, he decided to come sit near the Captain. Slowly, slowly, he sits beside the sleeping man. When he finally sat down on the ground, he prop his legs up, rests the book on his knees and starts to read silently.

 

The book was like what Armin had found on his basement of his house and had shown to him when they were still little kids; the wonders beyond the walls - flaming water, frozen earth and the likes. Eren sighed, closes the book and puts it aside.

 

He watches as the puff of clouds in the blue, blue sky forms into unidentified objects and creatures. He continues his cloud watching until he felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder. He looks down and finds Captain's head had slide down from the tree where he was leaning moments ago down to his stiff shoulder. Eren blinked, slowly and quietly adjusted his stiff form to a relaxed one.

 

He looks down again to the sleeping man beside him. _Captain has long eyelashes_ , Eren mused to himself. He frowned, however, when he sees the man's eyebrow furrowed in discomfort. _Hmm, must be dreaming about killing Titans, or something_ , Eren laughed softly, bringing up his other arm to poke at the man's brows till the frown goes away.

 

When he sees the man is no longer feeling discomfort in his sleep, Eren suddenly let out a yawn. He blinked, _Guess watching people sleep makes oneself sleepy, too._

 

Another yawn incoming and he stifled it down by putting his hand on his mouth as to not wake the sleeping man up.

 

_I'll nap for a bit._

 

#

 

When Levi woke up, his neck hurts like a _fucking_ bitch! Not to mention, his legs feels somewhat dead and heavy...? He looks down and was surprised to see a sleeping Eren on his lap, curled up into a ball. He looked around the vicinity and found no one in sight; only him, a sleeping Eren and a book by the brunet's side.

Levi takes his time watching the sleeping brunet as he breathes in and out in his sleep. Levi was a bit baffled to see a smile forming on the brunet's lips and a serene expression on his face, but Levi smiled to know that this brat could have happy dreams instead of killing titans in his messed up little head of his.

 

He brought his hand up to brush the brunet's bangs away from his closed turquoise eyes which made the sleeping teen frown a bit in his sleep before he murmurs something akin to titans. Levi softly laughed because it is how he imagined Eren's dreams a few seconds ago.

 

Levi looked up when he hears someone walking towards them, in a quiet motion. He relaxed when he sees it was only Petra, but frowned when he sees she had a stack of papers clipped together in her hands.

 

Before Petra could say anything, Levi puts a single finger before his lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet and points down to the sleeping Eren on his lap. Petra 'Oh-ed' and smiles as she quietly says, "I'll put these on your desk then, Captain."

 

Levi nods, "I'd appreciate that, Petra."

 

Petra smiles, salutes before walking back to the castle.

 

Levi looks up and watches the clouds, then down again to the sleeping brunet.

 

_Let's be together for a little while._

_Goodnight, Eren._

Fin.


End file.
